


Date for Hire

by dykeadellic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexaweek2020 day 5 AU, Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeadellic/pseuds/dykeadellic
Summary: Clarke needs a date for Octavia's wedding, and Raven suggests putting an ad on Craigslist. This couldn't end badly, right?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 97
Kudos: 523
Collections: Clexaweek2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to at least post part of this today! This is (currently) at 12k words on my hard drive. I am so close to done! I had fun writing this, and I really hope you enjoy it as much as I have. Please leave a review or kudos!

“You seriously just need to find someone to bring to the damn wedding, Clarke. I’m not even kidding,” Raven told her.

Clarke groaned and put her head in her hands.

“And who should I bring? Bellamy won’t stop asking me, and I’m getting tired of telling him I have a date. I know I can’t show up alone now. But I don’t know who would go last minute…” Clarke mused, a thoughtful look on her face.

“Post an ad for a date for hire on craigslist. But ask for a woman, since you are bi, and they are less likely to be a rapist or serial killer. Statistically speaking, of course,” Raven said.

Clarke drummed her fingers on the tabletop. She could do that. Then she would say it just didn’t work out a few weeks after the wedding was over. Bellamy would have to give her time to move on, which would hopefully allow someone actually to come into her life. She had those dating apps for a reason, dammit! No, this could potentially work.

When Raven left, Clarke took to craigslist, typing up the perfect ad.

**Wanted: Fake GF for Another Girl for a Wedding**

**On Sunday, I will be attending my best friend since Middle School’s wedding. The issue? Her brother won’t stop asking me to go with him, and my best friend secretly wants me to be her sister, anyway. I have already told him I have a date, and as the maid of honor, I can’t just skip the wedding. Here is what I need:**

**A woman, age 30-38, with no criminal background who cannot be debunked as not being my girlfriend by one quick Google or Facebook search. Will be with me for about twelve hours, will present themselves as my girlfriend, will do light PDA including chaste kisses IF the occasion for it occurs. Will text me daily for two weeks after, as though you are my girlfriend until we “break up.” Must include a current picture of yourself in response, as I have included my picture here. My name is Clarke.**

**Amount of payment: $120, non-negotiable. On the day of the wedding.**

Clarke submitted her ad and waited, but nothing came through. She waited longer; still nothing. She sighed and got up from the computer, shutting the laptop lid to go draw. When life got crazy, that was what she did. It was her hobby, and she got to teach art for a living. Every day she got to do what she loved, and it was amazing.

She was in her zone when she heard the email notification on her phone. Could it be? She walked over to the table, where she had placed her phone and looked. It was! Someone had responded! A few someones, actually. Clarke sighed and sat down in the chair, looking through the emails. Two men (who swore they were just trying to make money), one twenty-year-old butch, and an attractive thirty-five-year-old woman. She was stunning. Lithe and muscular, with tattoos on her arms, but tattoos were art, and Clarke didn’t care much. She read the email.

_Clarke,_

_I was browsing Craigslist, looking for extra work when I saw your ad. My name is Lexa Woods. I was employed in the U.S. Army for ten years. I did three tours in Afghanistan. I received an honorable discharge. Besides my military career, I have no past to speak of. I was adopted and raised with my (now) sister._

_I spend most days working as a cop, but I happen to have this weekend off, and I could use the money for my daily Starbucks habit. I would want to talk to you on video chat to make sure you are who you say you are. I would also like to hammer out the details of this occasion and how I can help to get your best friend's brother to leave you alone._

_Respectfully Yours,  
Lexa_

Clarke went back to the pictures. A cop? That would look good for her, and work would be an easy explanation for why they split up. A cop’s job was stressful. Clarke sent her number, and the next thing she knew, she was getting a video chat request on her phone. She accepted, suddenly aware of how messed up her hair looked when Lexa’s face popped up on her screen.

“Hi, can you hear me?” Lexa said in a more feminine voice than Clarke had expected.

“I can. Can you hear me?” Clarke asked.

“I can. It’s nice to meet you, Clarke. I’m Lexa.”

“You know I didn’t expect anyone so cute when I posted that ad,” Clarke said, and Lexa ducked her head and smiled, though no blush appeared on her face.

“And I didn’t expect to see someone so beautiful having a hard time securing a date. What’s the story?” Lexa asked.

Clarke sighed before saying, “Well, it’s kind of just like I said. My best friend Octavia wants me to end up with her brother Bellamy. He’s a decent guy, but I’m just not into him at all. He keeps asking me to go with him, and in a panic, I told him I already have a date. I clearly do not have a date, and I’m the maid of honor. I can’t just show up dateless, or I’ll offend Bellamy, and by extension, the best friend. I also can’t skip the wedding because I’m the maid of honor. I’m throwing her bachelorette party and everything.”

Lexa nodded her head along as Clarke spoke, and then said, “It sounds like you’re between a rock and a hard place.”

Clarke nodded.

“Well, when would I need to start texting you? Do you need pictures of me to show your best friend? Give me the deets,” Lexa said, and Clarke found it so cute.

“I would need a few pictures of you, and preferably one of us together to show my best friend on Friday. You could attend the bachelorette party, but it is not a requirement. And I’ll need a text convo from you. And in two weeks, we can say that your hours and mine just didn’t work out, so we decided to be just friends.”

Lexa nodded thoughtfully. “That sounds doable. Where in Polis are you?”

“I’m downtown in the Heights area,” Clarke responded.

“Oh, cool! So am I! Okay well… how about… we meet up for a run, and I’ll get a picture of us, and we can say that’s how we met. If you run at all, that is,” Lexa said.

“I do, so that sounds great, actually. Heights Park by the fountain in an hour?” Clarke asked.

“Sounds good. Save my number just in case you don’t see me, or one of us is late.”

And with that, they disconnected, and Clarke felt a funny sensation in her stomach. Lexa was so cute, and Clarke was going to enjoy their fake relationship an awful lot. She might even be sad to see her go. But that was if Lexa was as sweet as she seemed in the email and video chat. Clarke mused on this while she changed into work out clothes and fixed her hair.

An hour later, she was making her way through the park, and she stopped in her tracks. Lexa stood leaning against the fountain in a jacket and tanktop with sweats on. And she was so. Damn. Hot. Clarke had been expecting her to be cute. But this attractive? It was almost unfair. Clarke walked up to her, Lexa looking up as Clarke drew nearer.

“Lexa, right?” Clarke asked.

Lexa smiled and shook Clarke’s hand. “Yeah. It’s nice to meet you, Clarke.”

They stood there for a second in awkward silence, which Lexa finally broke.

“So tell me about yourself. If we’re going to do this, it needs to look real. We can take a walk while we talk,” Lexa suggested, and they fell into step along the sidewalk.

“Well, I’m thirty-one this year. I’m an art teacher at Nimitz High School. I love my job. I love that I get to work with all different mediums of art. These kids need to learn to embrace art. It’s what we aspire to. Art is the poetry of the soul, after all,” Clarke rambled on.

“Do you have any sold pieces?” Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded. “Two. One is of my other best friend Raven, in her wheelchair, without her prosthetic leg on her. She was in the Marines and lost her leg. It was called ‘The Price of War,’” Clarke explained.

“That sounds like a statement piece. What was the other one?”

I’ll just say it was titled ‘Sappho and her Lover,’ and leave it at that,” Clarke said with a smile.

Lexa chuckled. “So what do you identify as? I’m a lesbian.”

“I am bisexual, with a preference for women. Gods, women are just so much better than men,” Clarke tried to explain without sounding like she was degrading men.

“Trust me; I get it. When did you come out?” Lexa asked.

“I was sixteen, and my first girlfriend was Raven. We realized pretty quickly it wasn’t going to work, but it gave me self-knowledge, and we’ve remained friends ever since,” Clarke told her with a smile thinking about her other best friend.

“Are your friends going to wonder why they haven’t met me?” Lexa asked curiously.

“Octavia is so immersed in wedding planning that I could introduce you now, and she wouldn’t pay attention. Raven is actually the one who suggested I try Craigslist, so she will know already. But she can play along,” Clarke said with a wink.

Lexa laughed. “Fair enough. Wedding planning is stressful enough as it is. So, selfie time?” Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded, and Lexa took a picture of them in grayscale. It was cute, and Lexa’s smile looked genuine, which made up for the fact that Clarke was wearing liquid eyeliner in the picture. She clearly had not been ready for a run.

“I’ll send this to you. So do you want me to come to your place and drive us to the wedding? How would we do that?” Lexa asked.

Clarke looked Lexa in the eyes, which turned out to be a mistake. Those green eyes pierced Clarke, and immediately she tripped. Lexa caught her and helped right her, a smile on her face.

“You okay, Clarke?”

Clarke blushed. “Yeah, I just am a clutz is all. Um, well, did you want to come to the Bachelorette party, or did you want to just come over the morning of at five am, and we could go to the wedding? You could crash at my place if you come to the Bachelorette party,” Clarke offered.

“I can make a Bachelorette party. That way, Octavia can’t say you sprang me on her. It’ll seem more realistic anyway if we do that.”

Clarke nodded as they continued walking. Lexa had a valid point. They wanted this to seem as real as possible.

Clarke’s phone rang, and Clarke frowned, pulling it out of her pocket to see Bellamy’s name. She groaned, and when Lexa quirked an eyebrow, she showed her the name. Lexa held her hand out for the phone, and Clarke gave it to her, wondering if she had truly lost her mind to be doing this.

“Hello?” Lexa asked, stopping their walking session. They hadn’t made it far, so it was no real loss.

“No, this is her girlfriend, Lexa… Yes, she really does have a date for the wedding. It’s me… Yeah, I’ll tell her you called… bye,” and Lexa handed the phone back to Clarke, a shit-eating grin on Lexa’s face.

“Oh, you are good at this,” Clarke said with a chuckle.

“I was a theatre kid; sue me. Oh, we need to add each other on social media!”

Clarke laughed, but they swapped phones to follow each other on Facebook and Instagram.

“Okay, I’m posting this picture of us on Instagram and tagging you in it. That cool?” Lexa asked.

“Very cool. So tell me about yourself. You already know so much about me,” Clarke said as they resumed their walking.

“Well, I have a sister, Anya. I was adopted when I was five years old. So I don’t have many memories of the foster care system. My mom Indra, and my father, Gus, are great people. Interracial couple. They adopted Anya, too. Indra couldn’t have kids. So we were her babies. They are the most loving parents I could have ever hoped to get. Everyone expects me and Anya to be fucked up. Anya was eight when she was adopted. She is my best friend as well as my sister. But we had therapy when we were young, so we got our issues figured out before puberty,” Lexa rambled on.

“That’s great, Lex. I can’t imagine not having my parents. My dad died when I was a teenager. He had cancer. My mom stayed single for a long time. Then she met Marcus, and he broke down her walls. Don’t tell anyone, but he’s planning on proposing to her soon.”

“That is so cute! Do you have a picture of them, so I know what they look like? I’ll show you my family.”

Clarke fished out her phone, and they showed each other pictures of their families. Clarke also showed her pictures of Raven, Octavia with Lincoln, and Bellamy.

“Aww, Octavia and her fiancé look so cute together! That’s true love in their eyes,” Lexa affirmed.

“It is. So are you even single?” Clarke found herself asking.

Lexa laughed. “I am, so no worries about being busted. I had a long-distance relationship with a woman named Costia, but after five years, I couldn’t handle it anymore. So I broke up with her, as hard as it was. I’ve spent the past year finding myself. It’s been a wild ride, too. But I feel freer than I’ve ever felt if that makes sense. What about you? Why is a gorgeous woman so single?”

Clarke chuckled and said, “I spend more time in my art than real life, and no one can seem to change that. I want the in love thing. I’ve just never had it with anyone. I don’t know, maybe I’m not wired that way, but wanting it suggests that I am, doesn’t it?”

Lexa nodded. “It does. But there’s nothing wrong with still looking for love. We don’t all find it at the same time. My grandmother just married her boyfriend, and that was after losing my grandfather. You never know when love will strike. And there is nothing wrong with that,” Lexa reassured.

“So you drink Starbucks every day?” Clarke asked.

“I do. I love their coffee. And that’s on top of my morning cup of coffee. It’s a problem, I know! I can’t kick the Starbucks habit no matter how hard I try!” Lexa laughed, her face lighting up. Clarke almost fell again, but this time Lexa didn’t seem to notice as she had looked in the opposite direction out across the lake.

The sky was starting to darken, and in this light, Lexa was beautiful. Well, in any light, Lexa was beautiful. But that wasn’t the point.

“Want to walk around a cemetery?” Lexa asked her suddenly.

Clarke found herself saying yes. Why, she had no idea. She chalked it up to Lexa’s good looks. They were quizzing each other on their pasts while Lexa guided Clarke to her car.

“I’ll bring you back to yours. We need to stop and get flowers, too,” Lexa said.

“Why flowers?” Clarke asked as she climbed into the car.

“You don’t go to a cemetery without flowers, silly. It’s proper etiquette.”

And with that, they were backing out of the parking lot for the park.

“So, public displays of affection need to look natural. Should we practice holding hands?” Lexa asked.

“Sure,” Clarke said, surprised her voice wasn’t cracking.

Lexa kept her left hand on the steering wheel and used her right hand to grab Clarke’s left. Clarke felt electricity shoot through her, and she wondered if Lexa could possibly feel the same. But Clarke wasn’t brave enough to ask her directly. They had just met, and they didn’t know anything about each other, really.

They stopped at a convenience store, and Lexa bought them sodas and flowers. Then they headed to the cemetery, Clarke talking about Raven and Octavia consistently, and Lexa just listening.

When they got to the cemetery, Lexa popped her trunk and pulled out a flashlight, which was a great idea considering it was now dark out. Blast Octavia for a fall wedding. Clarke was starting to freeze, scarf, sweat pants, and all. But Lexa was so interesting. She had many unanswered questions for the other woman and wondered if she should start firing them off. But something kept her quiet.

“Okay, so I come up here once a week to place flowers on my grandfather’s grave. My sister comes once a week, too, but never on the same day as me. This way, the flowers always stay fresh,” Lexa explained.

“That is possibly the sweetest thing I have ever heard,” Clarke said softly.

Lexa shrugged and flicked the flashlight on. Clarke took the flowers from her, and they grabbed each other’s free hand without thought.

“So how long have you been a teacher?” Lexa asked.

“For almost six years now. I love it. The kids are great, and it’s so much damn fun. We have a kiln, so some of the students make pottery. We have a huge supply of paint so those who like to paint can. We don’t have the fancier things, but it’s nice for what we do have. I have a student who does cross-stitch, and that’s her art. It’s utterly fabulous,” Clarke rambled, but Lexa was smiling and nodding her head.

“How long have you been a cop?” Clarke asked her, hyper-aware of the hand being held by Lexa.

“Two years. At first, I wasn’t sure what to do after the army. So I took time off to think about it. I crashed at my sister’s place, and it kind of happened when I got pulled over for having a taillight out. I decided I’d do it, and I went to the police academy then. It’s nothing crazy. I don’t investigate murderers. I do traffic tickets, sadly. I am working to move to the pedophile ring, so I can bust pedophiles who prey on young children,” Lexa explained.

“Color me impressed. That is awesome, Lex,” Clarke replied, a surprised smile on her face.

“So see? I am the most perfect, well-rounded, fake girlfriend ever,” Lexa teased, looking over at Clarke with her tongue sticking out just past her teeth. It was cute like she was.

“That you are, darling. I couldn’t have asked for a better one,” Clarke admitted.

They walked in silence to the grave. When they reached it, Lexa gripped Clarke’s hand a little tighter before letting go and kneeling down to the grave.

“Hey, gramps. I brought someone to meet you. Her name is Clarke, and I’m her fake girlfriend for a wedding to save her from an insufferable male. I brought you more flowers. I know Anya brought some not to long ago, but you know we have to keep yours fresh,” Lexa chattered away, reaching out to Clarke for the flowers.

It hit Clarke like a sledgehammer. She wasn’t going to want to give Lexa up.

When Lexa was done at the cemetery, they went to a diner for coffee. It was nice talking to Lexa, even if Clarke knew she needed to be going to bed rather soon. But she didn’t want the meeting to end. It was nice just to be in Lexa’s presence. She had a disarming way about her. She lowered all of Clarke’s walls, and Clarke was pretty sure she was going to end up hurt; she couldn’t bring herself to care.

They talked more, finding out about each other’s favorite flowers and colors, their greatest regrets, and what year they would redo in their life if given a chance. It was nice, and another hour and a half passed until Clarke had to tell Lexa that she really had to go home.

Lexa paid the bill, which Clarke wasn’t sure how to feel about, but it had just been coffee after all. Lexa drove them back to the park where Clarke’s car was. Lexa walked Clarke to her own car. Clarke unlocked her car, turned around to say goodbye to Lexa, and got a kiss instead. A kiss that made Clarke weak in the knees. She felt Lexa’s hands go out to hold her up because lord knew her knees had just buckled.

When they pulled away, Lexa smirked and said, “Good night, _dear_ ,” and walked back to her car, waiting for Clarke to get into her own car before she pulled out of the parking lot.

“Fuck!” Clarke swore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting to post this has been so hard. We are halfway through the story, now! Please leave a review if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on tumblr @thatonewitchwhovapes

Clarke woke up early the next morning, fixing a cup of coffee and getting ready for work. Her text message notification went off, and she frowned, wondering if school had been canceled. No one ever texted her this early. She picked up her phone to see it was Lexa.

**Lexa: Have a good day, babe.**

Clarke smiled, thinking about their kiss last night. Had that meant something? Was this all part of the act? Clarke didn’t know what to think, but she texted Lexa back, wishing her a good day. Then she finished getting ready for hers.

The day dragged by, with irregular texts from Lexa to keep her company in between classes. It was nice. It felt like a real relationship almost; if the thought wasn’t nagging at her that in two weeks, this would all be over.

Her phone vibrated during her sixth period, and she checked it excitedly, thinking maybe it was Lexa again. It wasn’t. It was Bellamy.

**Bellamy: So since when do you have a girlfriend, and did she even tell you I called?**

Clarke sighed and typed her reply.

**Clarke: She did, I just forgot. We spent all evening with each other, and it slipped my mind. I did tell you I have a date for the wedding.**

Bellamy didn’t respond, and Clarke figured he was telling Octavia, who would tell Raven, who would then ask Clarke when she was going to tell her that the Craigslist thing had worked. It was a cycle like this whenever anything happened in Clarke’s life it seemed.

Sure enough, five minutes after the final bell, when Clarke was cleaning up the art room, her phone rang, and it was Raven.

“Well?” Raven asked, and Clarke couldn’t help but sigh.

“Well what, Ray?” she asked.

“Who did you find for your date? Were they off Craigslist? Bellamy said it was a woman and she answered your phone. Is she cute, at least?” Raven demanded.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “She is beyond hot, Raven. Her name is Lexa, and she is damn near perfect.”

There was a moment of silence before Raven said, “Why do you say that like it’s a bad thing?”

“It’s obvious, isn’t it? We’re going to ‘break up’ in like two or three weeks, and I’ll be crushed. She is truly amazing, Ray. It scares me,” Clarke admitted softly.

There was a moment of silence before Raven said, “Clarke, did you ever consider that you don’t _have_ to break up with her? If both of you are happy, then why end it? But let it develop over this next week naturally. You never know where it’ll go unless you give it a chance, right?”

Raven was the logical one. Clarke sighed and nodded, then remembering she couldn’t see her said, “Yeah, you’re right. But if it goes the way I worry it will, I expect you to be the first to offer to come over with ice cream.”

Raven laughed. “As long as you take me to the store first to get it. Lord knows it’s either crutches or this damn wheelchair. It ruins my chances with women!”

This time Clarke had to laugh, and she said, “Raven, nothing could ever ruin your chance with a woman. You’re a suave talker, and you know it.”

“Yeah, it’s really sexy when they see the fake leg and ask me if it hurts,” Raven grumbled.

“Well, they are dicks, then. You will find someone. You’re amazing, and if I didn’t know you so well, I’d date you,” Clarke swore.

“I’m not sure whether I should be flattered, insulted, or a mixture of both right now,” Raven said.

“I’ll-“ Clarke looked up as there was a knock on the door to her classroom, and she saw Lexa standing there in her police uniform with flowers.

“Raven, I have to go,” Clarke said.

“Why? Wait, is she there?! Get tongue deep Clarke, or I swear I’m disowning y-“

Clarke hung up and smiled at Lexa, who walked up to her and kissed her cheek. Her green eyes were dancing with light and laughter, and Clarke felt herself melt. She had it bad.

“I figured I’d make your day a little better and bring you flowers this time,” Lexa said softly, handing the roses to Clarke.

“You’re too sweet. How did you find my classroom?” she asked Lexa.

“Well, when the receptionist up front realized I was bringing you roses, she guided me back here. Apparently, everyone is interested in your love life.”

Clarke groaned, remembering how the whole conversation with Raven had started. When she looked at Lexa, the other woman was standing there looking a bit confused and some emotion Clarke couldn’t place.

“So Bellamy group texted everyone today about us. Raven was the first to call, but Octavia will be next, mark my words. She’ll want to have dinner or something,” Clarke groaned.

“Call her and ask her to do a double date at my place. I’ll cook Italian,” Lexa said offhandedly.

Clarke’s heart stuttered a bit.

“You know you don’t have to do that…” Clarke trailed off, scared to say anything else.

“No shit, Sherlock. Let’s do it,” Lexa urged.

Clarke let herself hope that maybe Lexa did feel the same way. Why else would she agree to this?

“Hey, O… yes, I know he told you… Well, that’s actually why I’m calling. Lexa would like you and Lincoln to come over to her house for dinner; she’ll cook Italian… tonight? Um, let me see… Lexa said six… I’ll text you her address, love you bye!” Clarke hung up the phone hurriedly.

Lexa was standing there, arms folded, and smirking.

“What?” Clarke asked.

“Nothing. So you want to follow me to my house in your car? Or do you need to go to your house first?” Lexa asked.

“Lex, I’m covered in paint. Text me your address. I’ll go home, clean up, and come over.”

Lexa smiled. “Alright, teach. You know, I’d be happy to get detention with you. I’ll walk you to your car?”

Clarke melted all over again at the light dancing in those green eyes. They were beautiful, and a good reflection of Lexa.

“Sure. But then who will walk you to your car?” she asked.

“Ma’am, I am an officer of the law. I am perfectly safe and carrying a gun. No one better test me,” she teased and took Clarke’s hand and let Clarke lead her from the room.

“So when is your birthday?” Clarke found herself asking, wanting to sink into the knowledge of Lexa.

“April tenth. I am an Aries through and through. What about you?” Lexa asked.

“Mine is October fifteenth. Not too much into astrology, really, but I do have a lesbian astrology book somewhere at home,” Clarke admitted.

“Why if you aren’t interested?” Lexa furrowed her brow. It was so endearing.

“Raven got it for me when we were in college, and I was crazy about some girl. It was fun, but I never used it once I got over her,” Clarke admitted, squinting at the sudden daylight.

“Bye, Ms. G!” came a voice from the parking lot.

“Don’t forget your project tomorrow, Maddie, or it will be late!” Clarke yelled after the teen.

Lexa chuckled and pulled Clarke into her side. As they got to Clarke’s car, Lexa dropped a kiss on her lips. Another chaste kiss. Before she said, “I’ll send you the text as soon as I get in my car. Now go get cleaned up and give me detention, teach.”

Clarke got into her car and had to take a deep breath, gently setting her roses down on the passenger seat. Surely this was a sign? After all, a half dozen roses didn’t come cheap. They had to mean Lexa was interested.

As Clarke backed up, her text tone went off, and she knew Lexa had sent her address. She was halfway to her house when Raven called, and she answered the call via the Bluetooth speaker in her car.

“Why does O get to meet her, but I don’t get invited?” Raven demanded.

“Because it isn’t your turn yet, and you know we’re fake dating anyway, so it shouldn’t be a matter of charming your pants off. She’ll be at the Bachelorette party anyway, and you’ll be there for that.”

Raven huffed. “I also happen to know that your fake dating is a ruse for actually finding a woman you like and wanting to keep her, but I’ll wait my turn. Tell this Lexa that I expect to meet her, and soon. Otherwise, I will not allow this. Oh, and send me a pic, Clarkey,” Raven said, giving Clarke the nickname she called her whenever Clarke had done something to upset her.

“I will as soon as I am home. I have to change and shower. I smell like paint and charcoal.”

“She should get as used to it as the rest of us. Okay, the boss is coming. Bye!” Raven said, hanging up quickly.

Clarke shook her head and let out a chuckle. Raven was something else. Despite her disability, she held a full-time job down working as an ethical hacker. She was top of her game, and therefore got away with more than just the usual shenanigans. She’d hacked into NORAD in college. But she’d done it on the college computer when all of the computers were full. She didn’t even do anything. She hacked it just to prove she could.

Then she had gone into the Marines. They needed someone with her skills. She’d have a year in the field and then go into desk jobs. But that one year was long enough. Trying to save another Marine from being killed, she got caught by a suicide bomber. A kid, whose face still haunted Raven to this day. She had lost her leg and won a Purple Heart. It never eased her conscience.

And yet Raven was still loving—deep down—and funny. She pulled pranks with the best of them. She was Clarke’s other best friend. They had lived next door to each other since they were born. Raven was a year older than Clarke. Clarke loved Raven as much as she did Octavia.

Clarke stripped out of her clothes the second she entered her house and headed for the shower. Usually, she liked baths. She had a garden tub for a reason, after all. But time was of the essence, so she used her shower for once. She scrubbed at her arms to get all the paint off. It was tough work. Then she went to her closet and pulled out a dress. It was cute and wasn’t too formal. But were they going for nice nice?

**Clarke: Lex, is a dress too much?**

Lexa texted back immediately.

**Lexa: Not at all. Just nothing too formal. I’m probably going to wear one to show off my tattoos and awesome biceps.**

**Clarke: LOL, I’ll head out in thirty.**

**Lexa: Okay, teach. Be safe.**

Clarke looked at her phone and shook her head before throwing the dress on and going to do her eyeliner real quick. She always wore eyeliner. It was her thing. Raven and Octavia said that even if the apocalypse came, Clarke would continue to wear eyeliner every day as though nothing had changed.

Clarke hummed under her breath as she put on a long-lasting lip gloss. She knew she was doing a bit much, but she wanted Lexa to see her and be stunned the way Clarke was every time she looked at Lexa. She remembered to put her roses in water in a vase. Then she headed out, plugging Lexa’s address into her GPS.

Lexa was fifteen minutes away. So close, she mused. Clarke knew this area pretty well as it was still in her neck of the woods. She parked her car in the driveway and rang the doorbell. Lexa answered, looking absolutely stunning as usual. It was so not fair. The smile that lit up her face was a wonder to behold.

She ushered Clarke in, the smell of lasagna cooking in the air. Lasagna was one of Clarke’s favorite dishes, and she would know the scent of it anywhere.

“Tell me you didn’t skimp on the cheese,” Clarke practically begged.

Lexa laughed and said, “We die like constipated men in this house!”

And it wasn’t the funniest thing ever, but the way she said it had Clarke practically rolling with laughter.

“Tell me there is wine to go with the lasagna,” Clarke said.

“There is indeed. And you are limited to one glass, or you have to spend the night.”

“Maybe I should drink two just to make that happen,” Clarke teased, forgetting herself, and then feeling like a deer in the headlights.

“If you want to wake up at three in the morning to drive home and get ready for work, feel free to down the whole bottle,” Lexa teased.

“You know, you clean up nice,” Clarke said thoughtfully.

“I can look like a woman when I’m not running or in cop mode, teach. You don’t look bad yourself. I don’t see any tattoos, though,” she commented.

“Because you’re not looking at my ankle. I have one that matches with Raven and Octavia. Best friend tattoos. We might have been drunk, but I still think it was a good idea.”

Lexa stepped back and took a look at the tattoo, which was a four-leaf clover.

“Because they make you your luckiest?” Lexa asked after a moment, Clarke nodded numbly. No one had ever gotten that before.

“Cool. As you can see,” Lexa said, gesturing to her arm where she had a tribal band, “I like tattoos. I have one on my back, too.”

“Let me see,” Clarke said, and Lexa turned around, pulling her hair over her shoulder so Clarke could see the tattoo better.

“When I was adopted, I had seven siblings. One moon for each sibling. It’s the only reminder of my past,” she said softly.

“Do you ever think about trying to find them?” Clarke asked curiously.

“I did. Well, I found two of them. They just wanted to get me to send them money. They went through the foster system without anyone adopting them, so manipulation was their game. Since then, I just keep my distance. It’s not important. Anya is my sister in every sense of the word. We don’t need to be blood. But I got that tattoo to remind me of how many people’s lives had been wrecked because my birth mother had been a drug addict.”

“Do you blame her for it?” Clarke asked, trailing after Lexa into the small kitchen as Lexa checked on the lasagna.

“I did as a teenager. Now that I know more, I don’t. But it’s a reminder to never, ever use drugs. Not even weed. I have the addict gene in me. I don’t need to trigger it. Besides, I can’t smoke weed with my job. And my job is a good one,” Lexa commented, opening the fridge and handing a bottle of water to Clarke.

“I understand that. Raven smokes it, but then she has no leg and a bum hip from the explosion. But she is also a hacker, and all hackers do it, or so I’m told. She just doesn’t do it around me because I’m paranoid about second-hand smoke, and my job drug tests randomly. We lost the gym teacher last year to a drug test. Not sure what he tested positive for, but he tested positive,” Clarke rambled on.

“Yeah, drugs, when you’re teaching kids, isn’t a good thing, whatever it may have been. So let me give you the grand tour of my small, three-bedroom house,” she joked.

“It might not be huge, but it’s comfy,” Clarke said as she glanced at the walls, which were covered in pictures. Pictures of Lexa and who Clarke assumed was Anya. Family photos. Dogs. Cats. The living room was a collage. Clarke loved it, and she told Lexa as much.

“Thanks. I feel like I’m on MTV’s Cribs. And as we walk this way towards the bedroom, this is where the magic happens,” Lexa said, immediately bursting into laughter.

Her bedroom was easily the biggest room in the house, Clarke was sure. There was a king bed, and a dresser crammed into the room. On top of the dresser was a tv and an Xbox. Clarke immediately sat on the bed to test its comfort level and sank in.

“I am never getting up. Go enjoy dinner without me,” Clarke said as she closed her eyes.

“Nope, I am not doing this on my own. Get up, teach!” Lexa shouted and pulled on Clarke’s arm. Clarke got up and walked with her into one of two guest bedrooms. This one had a small full bed in it, and the last one had a twin. It seemed Lexa liked big beds for herself. Not that Clarke could argue with that logic. She couldn’t have smaller than a queen.

They walked to the living room, sitting down and talking. In no time at all, there was the ring of the doorbell, and Lexa, along with Clarke, went to invite their guests in.

As soon as the door was open, O flung her arms around Clarke’s neck. “You can’t just not tell me when you have a new partner! I am your best friend!” she screamed, stomping one foot.

Clarke laughed and blushed, and Lexa shook her head, a smile spreading across her face.

“O, Lincoln, this is my girlfriend, Lexa,” Clarke introduced.

There were hugs (Lincoln, like Octavia, did not believe in handshakes outside of a business deal), and then they were coming in.

“My house is a little small, so we’ll have to eat in the living room. Sorry,” Lexa said easily.

“We never use our dining room. I’m down with eating in the living room. What’d you cook? It smells wonderful,” Octavia commented.

“I made lasagna with lots of cheese. Hopefully enough to get Clarke’s approval as I haven’t cooked for her before.”

The oven went off, and Lexa headed into the kitchen. Clarke barely managed to tear her eyes away from Lexa’s bubble butt, but when she did, she noticed a sly smile on O’s face.

“What?” Clarke whispered.

“She is gorgeous, that’s what! When Bellamy said you had a girlfriend, I was a bit worried, but she is wonderful! And she gets heart eyes every time she looks at you,” O whispered into Clarke’s ear.

This news thrilled Clarke. She didn’t manage to catch Lexa looking at her like, ever.

The dinner was nice. It was the four of them chatting, Lexa easily explaining they had met at the park. For a moment, it felt real. Clarke enjoyed her one glass of wine, a nice Moscato. Lexa steered most of the conversation away from how new her relationship with Clarke was and into safer territory, like what she did for a living, how she’d served in the army, and where she wanted to be in five years.

“So how did you two meet?” Lexa asked.

“Well, it’s funny. He was in one of my classes in college, and he’d draw me every day. Well, I was paying attention to the teacher, of course, I’m a lawyer. But then, one day, I bumped into him, and one of his drawings fell to the floor, and I saw it. I asked him out then and there,” Octavia said proudly.

“That is so cute!” Lexa enthused.

By the time the night was over, Clarke knew Lexa had won Octavia and Lincoln over.

Octavia mouthed ‘Text me’ to Clarke as she left, and once the door was closed, reality came in.

“Do you think they bought it?” Lexa asked.

And of course. This was just a business arrangement to Lexa. Flirting was fun, but fun was all it was. There was nothing more.

“Yeah, they did.”

“Score. You want to take some lasagna home with you for work?” Lexa asked.

“Sure, but after that, I really need to head out.”

“Oh,” Lexa said, looking crestfallen. “Okay. I don’t want to keep you.”

And Clarke felt guilty.

“Tomorrow is my art club, so I’m going to be at school until 5 pm. I’ll need all the extra sleep I can get,” Clarke explained.

“Oh, wow. And doesn’t school start at like 7:15?” Lexa asked as she cut a few pieces of lasagna to put into two separate containers for Clarke.

“Yes, sadly. I am going to lose my mind with these kids, I swear.”

“Well, here you go,” Lexa said, handing the containers to Clarke. “Text me when you get home, so I know you made it safe, okay? And I’ll text you during the day tomorrow.”

Clarke left, heart feeling heavy. As soon as she got home, she was greeted by the flowers she’d put front and center in the hall. The ones Lexa had gotten her. Well, crap.

**Clarke: Made it home!**

**Lexa: Good! Get some rest. I’ll text you tomorrow.**

Clarke put down her phone, washed her face, laid across the bed, and promptly fell asleep dreaming of smirks, green eyes, and king size beds that were far too comfortable.

When she woke up to her alarm going off, she groaned. Why must morning come so early and so fast?

Clarke checked her phone, just like she did every morning, to see a text from Lexa.

**Lexa: Sweet dreams, teach.**

She must have sent it right after Clarke passed out. She smiled, thinking that Lexa might be interested. She wasn’t sure, and she felt like she was getting whiplash from this, but it had only been two days. Sure, women bonded faster with one another, but this fast? It was a bit much to be this invested.

Clarke cooked oatmeal for breakfast, turning the television on to the news. She barely paid attention to it. She used it for background noise more than anything else. She grabbed her container of lasagna and headed to the school to start her long day.

She turned the radio on and wasn’t surprised when her phone rang on the car’s speaker. Octavia would, of course, want to talk about last night. But Clarke wasn’t up for it. She was still tired, and she needed to get coffee from the teacher’s lounge. She had been so wrapped up in thoughts of Lexa that she hadn’t even made coffee that morning.

“Hello?” Clarke said, answering after the second call. Octavia could beat a dead horse.

“I just wanted to see if you got any sleep,” Octavia said casually. Too casually.

“Yeah, I left right after you two did, and I passed out as soon as I washed my face. I was exhausted.”

Hah! Let O make something out of that.

“Well, I just wanted to tell you that Lincoln and I really like Lexa. She is down to earth, funny, and totally crazy about you. I know I’ve said for years I want you to be my sister, but if Lexa is the person you’re going to end up with, I support you fully.”

“Thanks, O. I’m pulling into the parking lot. I’ll text you later?”

“Of course! Have a good day!”

And with that, Clarke hung up. She let her head fall back against the headrest. She pulled her phone out and shot Lexa a good morning text because she was a glutton for punishment. She grabbed her lunch and walked into the school.

The day dragged by, and Lexa never texted back. This had Clarke somewhat upset, though she wasn’t willing to admit it. That would mean admitting she was crazy about the green-eyed beauty, and she wasn’t ready to do that yet.

After two in the afternoon, Clarke quit checking her phone to see if Lexa had texted her. She was probably busy with work. Clarke needed to be busy with work, but her thoughts were straying into dangerous territory.

**Lexa: Hope your day is going better than mine. Can’t talk about it, but I’ll say this: please be careful. I worry.**

And if that text made Clarke light up, well, she wasn’t going to admit it to anyone, herself included.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, please leave a comment! ALSO! I am the moderator of the Clexa Discord. Want to spend more time with Clexa on your mind? Copy and paste: https://discord.gg/UDsXexc
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long to update. I was going through a break up. But Clexa heals all wounds!

As Friday approached, Octavia became impossible to deal with. Clarke hadn’t seen Lexa since Tuesday evening when they’d had dinner, and it was Friday. Tomorrow was O’s bachelorette party. Lexa would be there for that.

They’d been texting, and Lexa just said they had a new case, and she was super busy lately. But every morning and night, she was greeted by a good morning/good night text from Lexa. It was nice. Lexa also randomly sent pictures of herself to Clarke, so Clarke got into the habit of sending them back.

It was Friday when Lexa called. For a moment, Clarke froze. Who would be calling her? None of her friends were going out tonight because they were planning for tomorrow. But when she saw it was Lexa, she hurried up and answered.

“Hello?” Clarke said breathlessly, putting away art supplies that had been left out by kids too busy to start their weekend to do it themselves.

“Hey, baby. So are you busy this evening?” Lexa asked.

“No, why, what’s up?” Clarke asked.

“Well, I thought we could get drinks and dinner—my treat. Maybe hammer out the last of the details before tomorrow. I am still spending tomorrow night at your place, right?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, but… well, people will be crashing with me, and if you don’t sleep in my bed, they’ll know something is up. I don’t know how you feel about that.”

“That’s fine. I promise I won’t bite. So can I come to pick you up at, say five?” Lexa asked.

“That works. I’ll text you my address.”

“Okay. See you in a few, baby,” Lexa said and hung up.

_Baby._ The word made her lightheaded and giddy. She still wasn’t sure where she and Lexa stood, but she was enjoying her time getting to know Lexa. The woman was amazing.

Clarke hurried to pick up the classroom and then headed home. One quick shower and application of eyeliner later and Clarke was standing in front of her closet. Jeans and a t-shirt that was form-fitting would work. Lexa hadn’t said they were going anywhere special. And Lexa looked most comfortable in jeans or sweats, Clarke had noticed.

Clarke put on music and danced to it, waiting for five o’clock to come. When it did, she heard a rap on her door. Shit, Lexa even knocked like the police, which made sense.

Clarke opened her door to see Lexa standing there, hair pulled back, a forest green shirt on, and blue jeans on. She looked great.

“You ready?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah, just let me turn off the music and grab my purse. You can come in,” Clarke offered.

Lexa stepped inside, letting out a low whistle. “Nice house,” she said.

“Thanks. It was completely rundown when I bought it. I got it at an auction and renovated it. My favorite part is the garden tub. Okay, I’m ready,” Clarke said brightly.

They left, Clarke locking the door behind her. She trusted her neighbors, but who left without locking their front door? It just didn’t happen. Anyone could come up to her house and try to get in.

Lexa took Clarke’s hand and led her to her car, opening the passenger door for Clarke before getting in on her side.

“So,” Lexa said once she was in the car, “I know this great wing place. They usually show the game, and they have good drinks. Is that okay, or was there somewhere specific you wanted to go?”

“My requirement is that they have fried pickles,” Clarke said.

Lexa cracked a grin. “Their fried pickles are great. To Chicken Express, we go!” Lexa said, grabbing ahold of Clarke’s left hand with her right one.

Clarke couldn’t help the smile that graced her face, and she glanced over at Lexa, who was focused on the road. Her tan skin was beautiful and really brought out her eyes. Clarke wanted to lean over and kiss her cheek, so she did, wondering if maybe she’d gone too far. But Lexa grinned.

“Don’t distract me while I’m trying to drive, baby,” Lexa said.

Clarke laughed and rolled her eyes. “Fine. So, do you have any idea what you’re wearing to the wedding?” Clarke asked.

“That’s something I wanted to talk to you about because I don’t even know what the colors are for the wedding. I really hope it’s not pink,” Lexa said with a visible wince.

“It’s not—traditional white and black. I’m wearing a black one-piece suit. I have pictures of it. It’s got silver diamonds on it. Very classy,” Clarke assured her.

“I can do black. I want to match you anyway. I have a black low cut suit that I haven’t had the chance to wear yet. Would that work?”

“As long as you don’t upstage the bride, yes it works,” Clarke joked. Lexa chuckled.

“I would never dream of it. Octavia deserves to have her day. She’s wearing white, I’m guessing?”

“Yup. And it’s a cute dress—corset style. I am in love with her dress. She had it custom made. It must be nice to have that kind of money,” Clarke said.

Lexa nodded. “Right? Custom wedding dresses are expensive as hell. I think… I would assume. I’ve never been married before, so I’m really just guessing. But I have been to a wedding before. One of my soldiers got married after coming back to the states. Beautiful beach wedding. So, where is this wedding?”

“You know the botanical gardens?” Clarke asked, and Lexa nodded. “It’s there. They set it up that morning, and I have to be there for that. It’s going to be amazing. There is a pavilion there that they’re using. Flowers of all colors will surround them. It’s gorgeous,” Clarke gushed.

“Sounds like it. Okay, so what time tomorrow do I need to be at your house? I figured I could help you get ready for the Bachelorette party if you need the help,” Lexa said.

“Maybe two in the afternoon? We’re just going to have food and soda. Something fun and light-hearted.”

“Got it. I’ll be there with an overnight bag and my clothes for Sunday. Do you have an iron, just in case?” Lexa asked as she pulled into a parking spot.

“Of course,” Clarke said with a grin.

Their evening was great. The fried pickles were fantastic, the wings even better, and the beer was cold. Clarke only drank beer if she was eating wings, and even then, she tapped out at one glass. Lexa was funny and sweet, and Clarke found herself laughing most of the evening away. The urge to kiss Lexa was strong, but she would wait for the perfect moment.

From Chicken Express, they went to Target (or Tar-jhay as Lexa called it jokingly) and wandered around the store. Clarke bought them Starbucks. Clarke had to convince Lexa not to buy half the store, but she understood the want. Target had some cool stuff.

After Target, Lexa took Clarke home, walking her to her front door. Clarke stood there a moment before making up her mind. It was now or never.

She leaned forward and kissed Lexa, who seemed slightly surprised at first, and then responded enthusiastically. The kiss was soft and sweet, and when they pulled apart, Clarke was smiling.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Clarke,” Lexa said.

“Okay. Text me, so I know you made it home safe.”

And then Lexa was gone, and Clarke was leaning against the door, completely enamored by Lexa. And Lexa had kissed her back. There _was_ something there after all. Clarke felt like she was walking on clouds. She washed her makeup (ahem, eyeliner) off and took off her clothes, putting a loose nightgown on. She turned on the television in her room, and within a few minutes, she had a text from Lexa.

**Lexa: Made it home. Now I’m lonely without you =(**

**Clarke: The feeling is mutual, but you get to spend over 24 hours with me starting tomorrow. Hopefully, you don’t get burned out lol**

**Lexa: Off you? Never. Sweet dreams, babe**

Clarke sank back into bed, and even though it was only nine, she fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

When Clarke woke up, it was eight in the morning, and Octavia was calling.

“So, are we still good to go for the Bachelorette party?” Octavia asked, and Clarke knew this was her way of worrying.

“Yes, Lexa is helping me set up. You will _not_ come here early to help get anything ready. It’s all a surprise. And everything is Lincoln approved, so quit worrying so much, O,” Clarke told her.

Octavia sighed into the phone. “It’s hard not to, ya know? I just… I’m getting married tomorrow! What if he decides at the last minute he doesn’t want to?”

And there was Octavia’s real insecurity.

“O, listen to me. Lincoln has been in love with you since he first laid eyes on you. Nothing will ever change that. What you two have is as real as it gets. He’d do anything for you, and he still thinks it’s not enough. Tomorrow will be amazing and the happiest day of your life. As your best friend, I promise you that,” Clarke stressed.

Octavia let out a deep breath. “Thanks, Clarke. What time should I be over?”

Clarke thought for a moment before saying, “six o’clock. We aren’t getting hammered since we all have to be awake for the wedding tomorrow.”

“K, I’ll see you then.”

And with that, they hung up.

Clarke sent their stripper a text.

**Clarke: You ready to surprise the hell out of O?**

**L: You bet I am**

Clarke grinned, set her phone down, and went to make coffee. The rest of the morning was spent cleaning the house. It wasn’t messy, but as Clarke was hosting, she wanted it to look suitable for the guests. They were all people she knew, of course. Emori, Harper, Raven, Lexa, and Octavia. Nothing too crazy. And they weren’t drinking. Octavia had a habit of nervous drinking, and would end up sloppy drunk before the night was over, Clarke just knew it. So they were going to have a sober Bachelorette party, and no one better complain. She’d even ordered Raven to keep her hip flask at home or else.

At two o’clock, her doorbell rang. She looked at the clock, inwardly cursing as she realized it was Lexa. She rushed to open the door. Lexa was standing there with a big duffel bag slung over her shoulder, a suit in one hand, and a bottle of Pina Colada mix in the other hand. Oh, and sunglasses on. She was adorable in her tank top and jeans, hair hanging loose.

“No alcohol, right?” Lexa said as she stepped inside, and Clarke nodded.

“I brought stuff for virgin daiquiris, too. I bartended at one point in time, so I got this. You need help cleaning up?” Lexa asked, setting everything down.

“Sure. Here, you can put your bag in my room and hang your suit up in my closet,” Clarke said as she led the way.

Lexa dropped her duffle bag on Clarke’s just changed bed. She’d wanted clean sheets for Lexa. Then Lexa hung up her suit, pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and put her hands on her hips.

“Tell me what you need me to do, teach,” Lexa said.

“Okay, I need the main bathroom cleaned. I did the guest bath and my bath. All the cleaning supplies are already in there. Do you need me to tell you whi-”

Lexa held up a hand, silencing Clarke.

“I got this. I love cleaning bathrooms. Go do something else; this will be one spotless bathroom. But, uh, where is it?” Lexa asked.

Clarke laughed and took her to the bathroom. Lexa began cleaning, and for a moment, Clarke just wanted to watch her, but they needed to make sure the house was perfect. So Clarke got back to dusting the living room. It wasn’t too bad, but this was where they’d be spending the evening, so it needed to look perfect for them.

As she was vacuuming, Lexa walked in, sweat on her brow. She was utterly drop-dead sexy. Clarke didn’t want to think there could be a time where Lexa and her weren’t working together on something.

Clarke finished up and cut the vacuum off.

“Looks good,” Lexa said. “So, do we have decorations to hang up?”

Clarke smiled. “Yup!”

She opened the bottom of the bookshelf to throw a few packs of decorations at Lexa. Penis shaped balloons, a Bride to Be Sash, and the other various things. Lexa laughed as she looked at the balloons.

“Don’t tell me, we have a stripper coming, too,” Lexa said with a smile.

“He will be stripping, but he is not a stripper,” Clarke said with a playful grin.

“Who is it?” Lexa asked curiously.

“It’s Lincoln. He’s going to come in all covered, including his face, and strip for his bride. And Octavia is going to love it. I told her everything was Lincoln approved, and it is!”

Lexa laughed loudly. “That sounds awesome. Let’s get these decorations up.”

The next hour was blowing up penis-shaped balloons and hanging games like ‘pin the dick on the balls’ up. It was going to be a fantastic night.

When they were finished, it was five o’clock.

“Shower time! You want to use mine or the guest bathroom?” Clarke asked.

“I’m not going to put you out of your own bathroom, silly. Do you have extra towels?” Lexa asked.

Clarke got her squared away and went to take a quick shower herself. She’d showered more since knowing Lexa than she had since she moved into this house. She just wasn’t a shower girl. Baths were relaxing and amazing. But she was short on time, so a bath was not an option.

When Clarke got out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her, Lexa was in Clarke’s room, brushing her hair out. It fell over her shoulder in waves from being tied into a bun earlier. She was gorgeous. Just the view of her from the back sitting on Clarke’s bed was enough to send Clarke’s heart racing.

She went to the closet, not aware that Lexa was watching her, and picked out a casual outfit. She took it to the bathroom and dressed, not wanting to be naked in front of Lexa. At least, not yet. Maybe one day soon.

When Clarke came back out, the doorbell rang, and Lexa went to answer it.

“Are you Lexa?” came the loud voice of Raven as Clarke walked up behind Lexa.

“Who else would she be?” Clarke grumbled.

“Maybe a serial killer. Who knows?” Raven said, using her crutches to make it into the house.

“My chair is out in the back of my car, mind grabbing it for me?” Raven asked.

“I got it,” Lexa said, walking past them to go get Raven’s wheelchair.

“Holy shit, dude, she is hot!” Raven whispered. Clarke nodded with a broad smile on her face.

Lexa came back with the wheelchair and unfolded it for Raven. Thankfully Clarke’s house was a one-story, so Raven, after getting past the steps to her door, could use her wheelchair in the house. Clarke had widened all the doorways to accommodate Raven when she first moved in. She just didn’t have the money for a ramp. She supposed she could make one, but she hadn’t really thought about it much.

“Okay, Harper is bringing soda. Is there anything we need Emori to grab on her way here?” Raven asked as Clarke now bustled about the kitchen, making queso dip.

“I got the non-alcoholic drink mixes. I was telling Clarke I bartended. I just need a blender and some ice, and we’re good on drinks. Well, pina coladas and daiquiris, at least,” Lexa amended.

“We have all that in the kitchen. When will Harper be here?” Clarke asked, moving quickly to dice up the block cheese.

“Give her five. She was right behind me.”

“Well, if you didn’t drive so damn fast,” Clarke muttered.

“I have one leg!” Raven shouted.

“That is not an excuse for everything, Ray!” Clarke told her.

Raven cackled. “It sure works on the police. Clarke said you were Army?” she asked Lexa, who was now cutting up the other half of the block of cheese.

“Yeah, ten years, three tours in Afghan land. Glad to be done. You were Marines?” Lexa asked, glancing over at Raven.

“Yup. Lo-“

The doorbell rang, and Raven rolled her wheelchair over to the door and opened it.

In came Harper with bags and bags of two-liter sodas. They would not go thirsty. That was for sure.

“Hey, Harper, this is my girlfriend, Lexa. Lexa, this is, obviously, Harper.”

“Nice to meet you,” Lexa said, already done cutting her half of the cheese up and now putting sodas in the fridge and freezer to get cold for later.

“When did you two meet?” Harper asked.

“Not too long ago,” Clarke said as she opened the can of Rotel.

“Well, it’s been a while since Clarke has dated anyone. I kind of thought you were just telling Bellamy you had a date to get out of going with him,” Harper admitted.

“No, she has me. It’s fairly new, though. I’ve been here since two helping Clarke get everything ready for tonight,” Lexa said.

Harper nodded her approval. The doorbell rang again, and once again, Raven answered. This time it was Emori. She had the tortilla chips as well as flavored chips.

“Did anyone bring cups?” Raven asked.

“I have enough for all of us if we use only two glasses each,” Clarke assured.

“When will HE be here?” Emori asked.

“Eight fifteen. He is going to blow her mind. They haven’t had sex in two months leading up to this, and he’s been toning up,” Clarke shared.

“I couldn’t go two months,” Emori said with a shake of her head.

Lexa came up behind Clarke as they were basically all standing in the kitchen waiting for O, and Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke. Clarke leaned back into the touch, savoring it. She wanted more of this. She gave Lexa a peck on the lips, and then the doorbell rang with three knocks, indicating that it was Octavia.

Raven got the door. “Get your ass in here, bride to be! We can’t start the party without you, apparently.”

“Well, it’s my party, Raven. So I would hope you can’t start it without me. Hey, everyone!” Octavia said, looking nervous.

“Go sit down in the living room. We have everything set up,” Clarke said, and Octavia went to the living room, dropped her purse, and sank into the couch.

“Lexa, get the gifts out of my backseat,” Raven whispered discreetly so Octavia wouldn’t notice. Lexa nodded and hurried to do as told.

“How do you feel, O?” Clarke asked.

“Like I’m going to cry. Like maybe I shouldn’t do this, but I’d regret it for the rest of my life if I didn’t do it. I just don’t want him to regret it,” O said, letting out a shuddering breath.

“He would never regret it. You two are disgusting together. The love makes me sick, you know. There is no possible way that man would ever regret marrying you,” Raven promised.

Lexa walked in with so many presents piled on top of each other she looked like father Christmas.

“You guys didn’t have to get me anything,” Octavia protested.

“Yet we already did. Take them to her, Lex, please,” Clarke added the please as an afterthought.

Octavia picked up one of the bags with tissue paper and dug in. Inside was a red corset with matching crotchless panties.

Octavia let out a giggle and then groaned. 

“You better use that on your wedding night, too. I paid good money!” Clarke said.

“That or my honeymoon for sure. Lincoln will get a kick out of this. I need a drink,” O said.

“Virgin daiquiri or pina colada?” Lexa asked.

“Pina Colada, please,” O requested, and Lexa went to make her drink.

“I’m getting married, you guys,” O said after a moment, staring down at the mountain of gifts.

“Believe it or not, we already know this,” Emori said with a smug smile.

“Open your gifts,” Harper encouraged.

The next gift was a drawing journal—“For Lincoln to put some of his best drawings of you in there”—and then came a spray that tasted like chocolate, made to numb the throat. For deep-throating. Octavia couldn’t help but laugh, and Lexa brought her pina colada in, and also her bride to be sash.

“Put this on!” They all crooned.

Lexa helped Octavia get it on and then took a selfie with O.

“For memory’s sake. I want to pull that out years later and be like ‘Yup, she got deep throat spray right before I took that picture,’” Lexa joked.

Octavia groaned and said, “No wonder you and Clarke are perfect for each other!”

Clarke beamed and looked at Lexa, who only had eyes for her. This could work.

The rest of the gifts were funny. Some lingerie, some Poop-ouri—“It literally masks the scent of you pooping; it’s genius!”—and dick lollipops, as well as a tiara that they put on Octavia. Everyone had to take pictures with her, and Octavia stopped freaking out long enough to enjoy herself. Lexa brought the queso dip in around 7, and Clarke put on the video she made of Octavia and Lincoln’s relationship. It included, in the end, a video where Clarke interviewed Lincoln, and he said, “I’m pretty sure I would never mind marrying her if she’d have me.”

Everyone “ooohed’ and “awed” over it. It was too cute. After that there was music, and everyone was dancing. Then came a rap on the door. Clarke cut the music off and said, “I wonder who that could be?”

She opened the door, and in walked Lincoln, every inch of him covered, including his face, and a boombox in hand. His hat was tilted down at a drastic level, so Octavia couldn’t see who he was.

“Who the fuck is that?” Octavia asked.

Lincoln pressed a button on the boombox, and stripping music began to play.

“I thought you said this was Lincoln approved!” Octavia shouted, a hand coming up to cover her mouth as Lincoln pulled off his pants to expose VERY tight briefs that Clarke knew he’d bought just for this occasion.

“Oh, it is,” Lexa shouted for Clarke, and they laughed. Lexa was on the kitchen counter, and Clarke was standing between her legs.

Lincoln turned around so that all Octavia could see was the back of him and threw the hat off. Next came the shirt.

“No, I want Lincoln,” Octavia cried out.

“Good, cuz I’m right here, baby girl,” Lincoln said, turning around to show off his tattoo of Octavia’s name on his chest. His _new_ tattoo.

Octavia let out a high-pitched screech, ran, and jumped into his arms, kissing Lincoln soundly on the lips. Lincoln spun her around, standing in nothing but his briefs, and Raven let out an extra loud wolf-whistle for them.

“When did you get that tattoo?” Octavia demanded, still in Lincoln’s arms.

“Like three hours ago when I told you I was going to my bachelor party. That was it. And this. You needed a stripper, babe, I just wanted the stripper to be _me_ ,” he emphasized.

“Show him the lingerie!” Lexa shouted.

Cheers went up among the ladies, and Clarke had to laugh.

“Show me the lingerie, baby,” Lincoln said.

Octavia grabbed the bag and pulled out the corset first. Lincoln cheered. Then she pulled out the crotchless panties.

“You are bringing this on the honeymoon, right?” Lincoln asked, and everyone laughed.

“Better believe it,” Octavia said, kissing Lincoln soundly on the mouth, underwear still in hand while she wrapped her arms around Lincoln.

“Take it to the guest room!” Clarke shouted.

“No, she has to wait until she is my wife for that!” Lincoln said after breaking the kiss.

Then he put on his clothes, snapping the buttons as they were pull-off clothes.

“And where are you going?” Raven asked.

“Home so you ladies can play your games. I just came to be the stripper. I’ll see you by ten, baby,” he said, giving O a quick kiss on the lips before heading out, boombox in hand.

The rest of the next hour and a half was them playing the dumb games they’d gotten for the occasion. Many laughs were hard, and the whole time Octavia was glowing. She was going to make the perfect bride tomorrow.

The whole night, Lexa’s arms were always around Clarke, on Clarke, holding Clarke, just some form of PDA. Clarke decided she could get very used to this.

Around ten, everyone packed up, Raven demanding Lexa get her overnight bag from the car for her. Raven went into her usual room, which had a disabled-accessible bathroom for her. Clarke yawned, trying to hide how tired she was. They would be up at six in the morning to get O ready. It was going to be one crazy day.

“You need to eat,” Lexa commented idly.

“I had cheese dip,” Clarke said with a pout.

“That’s not eating. We have at least three sodas left, and you still have lasagna from the other day. Want me to warm that up for you, or should I order pizza?” Lexa asked.

“The lasagna is good, babe. What about you? Don’t you need to eat?”

Lexa shrugged. “I worry more about you. I’ll be right back.”

And she was right back, with microwave nuked lasagna. Clarke ate and promptly passed out in bed, stealing Lexa’s hoodie to wear to sleep. She was unaware of the conversation happening in the kitchen between Lexa and Raven. She would stay asleep as Lexa climbed into bed, curling into Lexa, seeking the comfort of her fake girlfriend’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the last chapter. I am sorry it took so long. Went through a breakup (ouch), a move (my legs are still bruised), and school starting. But here if finally is. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Please leave a comment, and feel free to find me on tumblr @ thatonewitchwhovapes

Clarke woke up to her alarm going off at five in the morning. Lexa wasn’t in bed, but she could hear chatter and smell coffee wafting throughout the house. She got up, deeply inhaling Lexa’s scent off the hoodie she was wearing. It was comforting. She went to the kitchen to see Raven and Lexa chatting as Lexa cooked pancakes.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty,” Raven said with a smirk.

“Hey, that’s my line!” Lexa growled.

“My bad. Grab some coffee. Lexa brought your favorite Starbucks flavored coffee over. Wish someone would spoil me like that,” Raven grumbled.

“But my favorite flavor is the Christmas blend,” Clarke said sleepily.

“I know, and it’s in the coffee pot. Go grab some,” Lexa said.

This perked Clarke up, who immediately went to get some and added a tablespoon of sugar and some half and half. It was delicious. She loved it. It was like heaven. She took a deep inhale, enjoying the aroma of the coffee before she started sipping.

“Sit down; I’m cooking. You are going to be busy enough today,” Lexa ordered, and Clarke did as she was told.

Three pancakes and two cups of coffee later, and Clarke felt like a decent human being again. She pulled out her phone, looking over her to-do list.

“Okay, so we need to leave by 7. ‘Tavia will be busy shaving and stuff until then. Then I’m taking her to get her hair done. Raven will be doing the photography, Lincoln’s grooms will be setting everything up, and then Octavia has a makeup appointment after the hair appointment. Raven, when will you get there?” Clarke asked.

“I’ll be there at one. Record all the behind the scenes stuff with Octavia so we can make her first wedding anniversary gift for her with it,” Raven said.

“What am I doing?” Lexa asked.

“You will be with me helping to keep Octavia calm. And videotaping everything on your phone. “Tavia will be here at 6:45, and then at seven we need to leave, did I already say that?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, but that’s fine. Are we taking our clothes with us?” Lexa asked, and Clarke nodded.

“We will get dressed around the time Octavia does, so we’re hanging the clothes up in my car until then. Do you need to iron your suit?” Clarke asked.

“Already done. I woke up at four,” Lexa explained.

“I’m sorry. Was the bed not comfortable? Did I hog the covers?” Clarke asked.

Lexa laughed, “No, I usually wake up early. No big.”

And her smile was dazzling. It melted Clarke’s heart, and she found herself smiling back, radiating happiness off herself. She didn’t even hear Raven’s fake retch. Lexa distracted her completely.

It would have been a mad scramble for the showers if Raven had been going with them. As she wasn’t, Lexa took the guest bathroom—that was always referred to as Raven’s—and Clarke took her shower. Clarke was in a rush to put on her eyeliner. She didn’t need to wear more makeup than that. She didn’t want to upstage the bride, after all. But Lexa would. All Lexa had to do was walk into a room to upstage anyone. She wasn’t wholly feminine, but she wasn’t completely butch either. She was a nice mixture of the two, and Clarke found it sexy as hell that she could rock a dress or suit.

Clarke fluffed her hair up a bit, making sure to put a can of hairspray and a brush in her purse. She was going to need it. Lexa was half-dressed, running around in a bra and gym shorts when Octavia knocked on the door thrice. Raven let her in, and O barged into Clarke’s room, giving Clarke a heart attack as Lexa was not fully dressed.

“Octavia! Privacy!” Clarke shouted, and Octavia walked out.

“I am so sorry,” Clarke apologized to Lexa.

Lexa shrugged and said, “It’s fine. I wasn’t naked.”

“You weren’t dressed either,” Clarke retorted, then turned and walked out of the room as Lexa shrugged on a t-shirt.

“Sorry,” Octavia mumbled, staring at the floor when Clarke walked into the kitchen.

“No, I’m sorry, O. It’s just… we could have been doing anything, you know?” Clarke tried to explain.

Clarke wanted to be doing that anything with Lexa very badly right about now.

“No, I get it. I just kind of forgot she was here,” O said with a shrug.

“It’s fine. As soon as Lexa is ready, we’ll head out to your hair appointment,” Clarke told her as Lexa walked into the kitchen.

“And I’m documenting everything, right?” Lexa asked for clarification.

“Yes, definitely. Because one day, Octavia will want this to look back on,” Clarke said, sending a psychic message to Lexa to not mention specifically WHY they wanted this footage.

They piled into Clarke’s car, Octavia riding in the back. Clarke held Lexa’s hand the whole way to the hair shop. It was a small business, but they had the best updos ever. And their hairspray was legendary. They made it themselves, and the can in Clarke’s purse was from them.

Once they got there, Octavia had a mini-breakdown—“But he could marry _anyone_ ,” “Yes, but he wants to marry _you_ ”—but once she was past that they went into the hair salon. Veela stood there, ready to spend his time on O’s hair. They had already discussed precisely how it would be done (updo with curls and flowers in her hair), so all there was to do was for him to get to work.

Lexa busted out her phone camera about halfway through the hairstyling.

“So, how do you feel?” she asked Octavia.

“I feel like if you don’t get that damn camera out of my face, I’m going to shove it up your ass,” O growled.

To her credit, Lexa did not take offense. She merely laughed and kept the camera rolling for another minute or so, before she began taking pictures of Octavia flipping her off.

When Veela was done, Octavia’s hair was flawless. And since there was less humidity in the fall, her hair wouldn’t fall like it would have in the summer heat and humidity.

They piled back in the car, this time going to Octavia’s makeup appointment. By the end of it all, she looked like a goddess, Clarke thought. She was almost jealous. But today was Octavia’s day. Well, hers and Lincoln’s day. She deserved to be a goddess. She deserved to make Lincoln tear up as she walked down the aisle to him.

Lexa was still filming and taking shots of Octavia, who, now that she had makeup on was playing it up for the camera. Clarke tried not to think about the fact that Lexa might not be there when they showed the anniversary video to Octavia and Lincoln. It hurt too much. Clarke had grown so accustomed to having Lexa around that admitting that she would soon be paying her and separating was so hard.

If Clarke had been anyone else, she would have broken down crying, but this was Clarke Griffin. She could not do that to Octavia on her wedding day. Clarke figured that after the wedding, she would tell Lexa she wanted to see if they could make this work. She was nervous after all Lexa might say no. But at least she wouldn’t spend the rest of her life regretting her choice not to open her mouth.

They made it to the Botanical Garden, and there was a building for Octavia to get dressed in. It took both Clarke and Lexa’s help to get Octavia in the wedding dress that flared out.

“Lincoln is one lucky man,” Lexa said after she’d taken in the overall effect. And Clarke found she agreed with Lexa. Octavia looked perfect. Lexa made sure to get more pictures and videos, and then it was time for her and Clarke to get dressed. Clarke found getting into her kind of suit was easy. But nothing could have prepared her for seeing Lexa in her suit.

The suit plunged to show off the sides of Lexa’s small (but perky) breasts. She looked like a snack, Clarke thought. Lexa was using the mirror at that moment to apply a little bit of makeup, and Clarke could not take her eyes off Lexa. She was stunning.

There was a knock on the door, and Clarke cracked it open to see Bellamy there in a suit.

“Is it time?” Clarke asked.

“Just about,” he replied.

“Come on in, we’re all dressed,” Clarke said as she held the door open for Bellamy.

Bellamy walked in, and as soon as he saw his sister, he broke into a smile. Bellamy had basically raised Octavia. Their mother was rarely in the picture, and they didn’t know who their dad was. But they had each other. All in all, Clarke thought Bellamy was decent. She just wasn’t attracted to him. He was a friend, and she wanted to keep it that way.

“My sister, goddess among women,” Bellamy said as he gave her a light hug so as not to mess up her dress or hair.

“Oh, hush, big brother. It’s all due to Clarke and Lexa’s help. Have you met Lexa yet?” O asked her brother.

“Not in person,” Bellamy said, and Lexa, having just put on lipstick, turned around and walked up to Bellamy.

“I’m Lexa. It’s great to meet you finally,” she said with her hand out for a handshake. Bellamy took it.

“As long as you take care of Clarke, you and I are good,” Bellamy said.

Lexa smiled. “Trust me; I will. Now, if you all will excuse me, I am helping Raven walk down the aisle. She is literally going to lean on me. I’ll see you all out there. Baby?” Lexa asked softly.

“Yes?” Clarke said.

Lexa gave her a kiss, smiled, and said, “That was all.”

Clarke turned to watch Lexa go, a smile on her face. Octavia cleared her throat, and Clarke turned to look at her.

“Damn, girl, you got it bad,” O said.

Clarke flushed. “Is it that obvious?”

“Clarke,” Bellamy said, “if you catch the bouquet, I will not be surprised. Now let’s go. Don’t want Lincoln to think his bride ran off with someone else.”

Bellamy gave Octavia a wink. He was walking her down the aisle in place of an absent father and mother. It tugged on Clarke’s heartstrings to see them together. They had always been together the whole time Clarke had known them. They were closer than any brother and sister Clarke had ever known. Bellamy had taken two jobs plus college to pay for Octavia’s prom dress and pictures and everything else. Bellamy would make a great father one day.

“You ready, Clarke?” Octavia asked with a nervous glance.

“I am. Are you?” Clarke asked back.

Octavia nodded, looping her arm through her brother’s arm. They headed out to where the wedding was, Octavia hiding behind the hedges. Lincoln and his groomsmen had already made their way down the aisle. They were on the bridesmaids, and Raven had one arm around Lexa’s shoulders. Raven’s prosthetic leg didn’t fit right, which made walking difficult. Clarke wasn’t sure when they decided to have Lexa help her, but Rave was stunning in her black suit, walking with one crutch and one arm around Lexa.

Not to mention, Lexa was gorgeous. Clarke was sure everyone was staring at her, and she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of possessiveness. Clarke also felt sad. If it didn’t work between her and Lexa, she’d forever have to look at pictures of her in the wedding party. It would be a thorn in her side.

As the other bridesmaids made their way down, Clarke mentally prepared herself. She was next. She took a deep breath and walked, her eyes on Lexa the whole time, whose eyes were also on Clarke. At that moment, Clarke knew no fear about asking Lexa to truly be her girlfriend. She knew contentment. This was the right decision to make.

Then Octavia was walking down the aisle, and Clarke watched her, glancing over at Lincoln, who did indeed look like he was close to tears. Octavia looked ethereal. When she made it to Lincoln, Bellamy handed her over, clapping Lincoln on the shoulder before he took his place as the best man.

Clarke couldn’t help but smile as Octavia and Lincoln repeated their vows, Lincoln pulling Octavia in to kiss as soon as he was permitted to do so. They looked so happy and in love, and Clarke’s heart swelled for them.

And then they were making their way back down the aisle together, and Harper was helping Raven while Lexa took Clarke’s arm and pulled her down the aisle with her. Clarke followed with tears of happiness for Octavia and Lincoln streaming down her face. Those two truly had been meant for one another.

The reception was there as well, and the DJ was already pounding the first dance when they got there.

“Dance with me?” Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded, and then Lexa was leading her to the dance floor area while ‘Adore You’ by Harry Styles played.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, and Lexa pulled Clarke in close.

“I have something I want to say,” Lexa murmured in Clarke’s ear.

“What is it?” Clarke asked softly.

“I like you, Clarke. A lot. And I would love it if we could make our relationship permanent. You’re amazing, and I’ve never met anyone like you. I don’t want the money; I want you. I have ever since I met you. And if it’s not what you want, then I will let you be, but I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I didn’t try,” Lexa said.

And now Clarke was really crying as she kissed Lexa, hard, pouring her emotions out into the kiss, hoping Lexa would understand. And the way Lexa kissed her back suggested she did. They had stopped dancing and were just standing there, kissing one another. When Clarke pulled away, Lexa’s smile was everything Clarke needed in the world. They were both crying, too. They wiped away each other’s tears, and Lexa pulled Clarke in even closer, the two of them swaying together to the music.

It was the perfect ending to the perfect day, and the future held many more, of that Clarke was sure.

~!~

“Lexa! Did you take the last of the coffee?” Clarke yelled through the house.

“Yes, you already had three cups, Clarke. I deserve at least one before work,” Lexa said as she came into the room.

“See you at the lake at six?” Clarke asked before Lexa nodded, kissed her hard, and walked out the door.

Clarke watched her go, a smile on her face. The rest of the day was great, and Clarke was looking forward to their special date. It was Lincoln and Octavia's first anniversary, and the two were sharing it alone. But it was also Lexa and Clarke’s secret one year. Everyone had thought they had it weeks ago. Everyone except Raven and Lexa’s sister Anya (who were apparently a thing now). It was amazing. The amount of happiness in Clarke’s life couldn’t be explained.

Three months into dating, Clarke had asked Lexa to move in with her. Lexa had said yes, on one condition: she could bring the king bed. This was a selling point, Clarke thought, but she pretended to care about giving up her queen bed. It was funny, though, as big as the bed was, they spent every night in the middle of it, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

As the school day ended, Clarke headed to the park where the lake was, humming to music as she did so. Lexa was waiting there for her, a smile on her face as she saw Clarke approach. Clarke flung her arms around Lexa, happy to hold her girlfriend in her arms. She would never get over this feeling.

“Walk with me?” Lexa asked, and Clarke nodded, a silly smile on her face.

“Today makes, officially, a year,” Lexa said after a moment, her hand holding Clarke’s hand.

“It does,” Clarke said.

“It has been an amazing year, Clarke. I never thought I could be this happy. You have given me a better life than I could ever have imagined. Moving in with you was a perfect choice. But there’s one more thing I want us to do,” Lexa said.

“What, get a dog?” Clarke asked a smile playing on her lips.

Lexa stopped walking on their trail, dropped to one knee, and pulled a ring box out of her jacket pocket.

“That too, but I wanted to know if you would give me the honor of having you as my wife?” Lexa asked nervousness etched onto her face.

Both hands flew up to Clarke’s mouth, and she nodded, not trusting her voice to work.

“Say it, Clarke,” Lexa pleaded.

“I want to marry you,” Clarke said, tears flowing down her cheeks. Lexa slid the ring onto Clarke’s finger and kissed her. It was perfect.

One day they would get a bigger house. They’d get a cat and a dog. But for today, they were together celebrating their love, and the world didn’t seem like it could get any more perfect to Clarke.


End file.
